This invention relates to an article of clothing, and in particular to a child's article of clothing of adjustable size.
In general children's clothing is somewhat expensive, and is used for a short time only before the child grows out of the clothing. Accordingly, there exists a definite need for articles of clothing which are adjustable. Clothing of the type in question includes drawstrings. The use of drawstrings in clothing is not new, and is disclosed, for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,420,344, which issued to V. C. Alexander on May 13, 1947 and 3,812,539, which issued to J. R. Muehlberg et al on May 28, 1974. While the patented articles are useful, they do not solve the problem of making children's clothing adjustable.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-identified problem by providing an article of clothing which is relatively simple in terms of structure, and the length of which is readily adjustable.